Izzy's Pirate Puzzle
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Izzy has a puzzle she likes a lot, but hook takes it! Will she get it back?
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hi everyone heres the episode fic! Yay! Lets get to it because i have something to say at the end of the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP!

Jake: This puzzle is fun.

Cubby: Ah coconuts my piece won't fit.

Izzy: Can I help Cubby?

Izzy! Hi izzy hi! How are doing?

Cubby: Sure thing Izzy.

A few seconds later the puzzle was put together. Whoa.

Izzy: Tah-dah!

Skully: That is one good looking puzzle.

Cubby: Wow Izzy how did you figure out that puzzle so fast?

Izzy: It takes a little practice and I love puzzles. Check out my favorite! It's a puzzle box.

Cubby: It won't open!

Izzy:*giggles* that's the puzzle.

That's izzy for you. Always a mystery.

Izzy: You see there's a special way to open this box. Let me show you.

Wow it opened!

Jake: Whoa that was awesome.

Izzy: Thanks it might take a few tries but with some practice and clever thinking, anyone can solve a puzzle box.

Jake: That's a really cool puzzle box Izzy! Can I try it?

Izzy: Sure Jake here...

Hook: I'll take that treasure chest!

Oh great Hook Again.

Izzy's: Captain Hook that box might look like a treasure chest but it's not it's a puzzle box.

Hook: Oh let's not quibble over words(Me: what does that word even mean?!) I've got the treasure now. Mr Smee to the Hidden Treasure Cave on Neverland!

Izzy: Yay hey no way!

Cubby: Now we'll never get to try Izzy's puzzle box.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Izzy: Now which way did Captain Hook go with my puzzle box?

Cubby: He said he was taking it to his treasure cave. But I'm not sure where it is.

Uh oh that's a problem.

Jake: I think we can find the cave if we follow Hook's footprints. If you see any footprints shout "Footprints Ahoy!"

Cubby: Footprints Ahoy! I've see footprints like those lots of times before.

Jake: And they look exactly like Captain Hooks and Mr Smee's.

Later:

Skully: Captain Hooks treasure cave dead ahead!

Finally!

Cubby: Hook didn't hide it to well.

Izzy: My puzzle box must be inside. Let's go get it back.

We ran inside and found something strange.

Izzy: Look at all the patterns on the floor.

Jake: Whoa awesome. C'mon Mateys lets go across and...Whoa be careful everybody!

Especially you Izz.

Jake: Watch where you step.

Then Izzy started thinking about how to get across the tiles. (Me: Ok readers get ready for a Paper towns by John green line, it's a cute one) *sigh* Why can't I ask her out?! She's literally the most Gorgeous creature I've ever seen.

I finally snapped out of my daydream when Izzy told us to jump across the tiles with hook on them.

Izzy: We hopped across the tiles!

Later:

Hook: Watch me open this treasure chest!

Cubby: I hear Captain Hook. I bet he's got your puzzle box in that room Izzy.

We were just walking when Cubby activated a trap.

Cubby: Uh oh.

Yeah uh oh!

Jake: Run Mateys run! Yo Ho way to go! We made it to Captain Hooks treasure room!

This is his treasure room? Cubby said the same thing but I ignored him. (Me:Jake? One of my readers asked me why do you ignore Cubby? Jake: Because You wrote my thoughts because you're too lazy to type out some things. Me: Shut up Jake...)

We hid and tried to listen to Hook but he was too far.

Izzy: Yay hey no way! The only way I can get to my puzzle box fast is to fly! Aye my pixie dust!

Jake: Good thinking Izzy.

Hook: What in blazes?

Izzy: Now let's see if it opens. Whew my puzzle box still works.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Izzy got her puzzle box back!

Hook: You can't go yet! Show me the treasure! What? The treasure is empty? Where is the treasure?

Izzy: The puzzle box is the treasure. Because figuring it out is so much fun!

Hook: I want to see for myself.

Izzy: Why don't you come and get it hook?

So we ran off.

Hook: Oh fie when did I put that booby trap there?

Hahaha he fell in with the crocodile! Let's tease him shall we?

Jake: Ahoy Captain Hook do you need help getting out?

Hook: Captain Hook never asks for help!

Jake: Oh well we tried! Now let's go back to pirate Island!

Both: Aye Aye Jake!

Later:

Izzy: It's no puzzle why we make such a great crew.

Me: Ok so heres the important thing. I read on disney wiki that Izzy indeed like JAKE as MORE then a FRIEND! I fan girled! Anyway I'll see you tomorrow for the Neverland Games episode fic.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys! I thought to myself why not just do Izzy's pov in all my current episode fics?! So thats what I'll be doing the next few days. I hope ya'll enjoy.

To Victoria: I had a bad day today but other then that I'm doing ok, how bout you?

To Jenny: I have not see the movie "Decedents". About the question, i have no idea why people do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i only wish to own Jizzy.

Jake: This puzzle is fun.

Cubby: Ah coconuts my piece won't fit.

Izzy: Can I help Cubby?

Hi jakey!

Cubby: Sure thing Izzy.

A few seconds later the puzzle was put together. Whoa it looks like Skully!

Izzy: Tah-dah!

Skully: That is one good looking puzzle.

Cubby: Wow Izzy how did you figure out that puzzle so fast?

Izzy: It takes a little practice and I love puzzles. Check out my favorite! It's a puzzle box.

Cubby: It won't open!

Izzy:*giggles* that's the puzzle

Izzy: You see there's a special way to open this box. Let me show you.

Tada!

Jake: Whoa that was awesome.

Izzy: Thanks it might take a few tries but with some practice and clever thinking, anyone can solve a puzzle box.

Jake: That's a really cool puzzle box Izzy! Can I try it?

Izzy: Sure Jake here...

Hook: I'll take that treasure chest!

Oh great Hook Again.

Izzy's: Captain Hook that box might look like a treasure chest but it's not it's a puzzle box.

Hook: Oh let's not quibble over words(Me:Thanks for letting me know what the word means Victoria!) I've got the treasure now. Mr Smee to the Hidden Treasure Cave on Neverland!

Izzy: Yay hey no way!

Cubby: Now we'll never get to try Izzy's puzzle box.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Izzy: Now which way did Captain Hook go with my puzzle box?

Cubby: He said he was taking it to his treasure cave. But I'm not sure where it is.

Uh oh that's a problem.

Jake: I think we can find the cave if we follow Hook's footprints. If you see any footprints shout "Footprints Ahoy!"

Cubby: Footprints Ahoy! I've see footprints like those lots of times before.

Jake: And they look exactly like Captain Hooks and Mr Smee's.

Later:

Skully: Captain Hooks treasure cave dead ahead!

Finally!

Cubby: Hook didn't hide it to well.

Izzy: My puzzle box must be inside. Let's go get it back.

We ran inside and found something strange.

Izzy: Look at all the patterns on the floor.

Jake: Whoa awesome. C'mon Mateys lets go across and...Whoa be careful everybody!

Poor Jakey, he almost fell in with Tick Toc Crock.(Me:Did Anyone else notice in the Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy movie they did the plot for tic toc crock and he also imprinted on Rosetta?)

Jake: Watch where you step.

Then I Started thinking about how to get across the tiles. Jake looked like he was in a day dream.

Jake finally snapped out of the daydream when I told them to jump across the tiles with hook on them.

Izzy: We hopped across the tiles!

Later:

Hook: Watch me open this treasure chest!

Cubby: I hear Captain Hook. I bet he's got your puzzle box in that room Izzy.

We were just walking when Cubby activated a trap.

Cubby: Uh oh.

Yeah uh oh!

Jake: Run Mateys run! Yo Ho way to go! We made it to Captain Hooks treasure room!

This is his treasure room? Cubby said the same thing, but I wasn't listening i was too nervous about my puzzle box.

We hid and tried to listen to Hook but he was too far.

Izzy: Yay hey no way! The only way I can get to my puzzle box fast is to fly! Aye my pixie dust!

Jake: Good thinking Izzy.

Hook: What in blazes?

Izzy: Now let's see if it opens. Whew my puzzle box still works.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Izzy got her puzzle box back!

Hook: You can't go yet! Show me the treasure! What? The treasure is empty? Where is the treasure?

Izzy: The puzzle box is the treasure. Because figuring it out is so much fun!

Hook: I want to see for myself.

Izzy: Why don't you come and get it hook?

So we ran off.

Hook: Oh fie when did I put that booby trap there?

Hahaha he fell in with the crocodile!

Jake: Ahoy Captain Hook do you need help getting out?

Hook: Captain Hook never asks for help!

Jake: Oh well we tried! Now let's go back to pirate Island!

Good one Jakey!

Both: Aye Aye Jake!

Later:

Izzy: It's no puzzle why we make such a great crew.

Me: thats all for today i hope ya'll enjoyed I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	3. Skully's POV

Me: Hi everyone. I have a headache so I'm not gonna talk and I'll just get to it.

To Victoria: I know what you had meant and i had to delete it so i would have enough storage to make room for the Cinderella 2015 movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP!

Jake: This puzzle is fun.

Cubby: Ah coconuts my piece won't fit.

Izzy: Can I help Cubby?

Cubby: Sure thing Izzy.

A few seconds later the puzzle was put together. Whoa thats one good looking puzzle. Its me!

Izzy: Tah-dah!

Skully: That is one good looking puzzle.

Cubby: Wow Izzy how did you figure out that puzzle so fast?

Izzy: It takes a little practice and I love puzzles. Check out my favorite! It's a puzzle box.

Cubby: It won't open!

Izzy:*giggles* that's the puzzle.

That's izzy for you. She has way too many secrets.

Izzy: You see there's a special way to open this box. Let me show you.

Wow it opened!

Jake: Whoa that was awesome.

Izzy: Thanks it might take a few tries but with some practice and clever thinking, anyone can solve a puzzle box.

Jake: That's a really cool puzzle box Izzy! Can I try it?

Izzy: Sure Jake here...

Hook: I'll take that treasure chest!

Oh great him Again.

Izzy's: Captain Hook that box might look like a treasure chest but it's not it's a puzzle box.

Hook: Oh let's not quibble over words I've got the treasure now. Mr Smee to the Hidden Treasure Cave on Neverland!

Izzy: Yay hey no way!

Cubby: Now we'll never get to try Izzy's puzzle box.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Izzy: Now which way did Captain Hook go with my puzzle box?

Cubby: He said he was taking it to his treasure cave. But I'm not sure where it is.

Thats gonna be a problem.

Jake: I think we can find the cave if we follow Hook's footprints. If you see any footprints shout "Footprints Ahoy!"

Cubby: Footprints Ahoy! I've see footprints like those lots of times before.

Jake: And they look exactly like Captain Hooks and Mr Smee's.

Later:

Skully: Captain Hooks treasure cave dead ahead!

Finally!

Cubby: Hook didn't hide it to well.

Izzy: My puzzle box must be inside. Let's go get it back.

We ran inside and found something strange. It has old feather hat on it.

Izzy: Look at all the patterns on the floor.

Jake: Whoa awesome. C'mon Mateys lets go across and...Whoa be careful everybody!

Jake: Watch where you step.

Izzy told us about which tiles to go on.

Izzy: We hopped across the tiles!

Later:

Hook: Watch me open this treasure chest!

Cubby: I hear Captain Hook. I bet he's got your puzzle box in that room Izzy.

We were just walking when Cubby activated a trap.

Cubby: Uh oh.

Yeah uh oh!

Jake: Run Mateys run! Yo Ho way to go! We made it to Captain Hooks treasure room!

This is his treasure room? Wow thats lame.

We hid and tried to listen to Hook but he was too far.

Izzy: Yay hey no way! The only way I can get to my puzzle box fast is to fly! Aye my pixie dust!

Jake: Good thinking Izzy.

Hook: What in blazes?

Izzy: Now let's see if it opens. Whew my puzzle box still works.

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Izzy got her puzzle box back!

Hook: You can't go yet! Show me the treasure! What? The treasure is empty? Where is the treasure?

Izzy: The puzzle box is the treasure. Because figuring it out is so much fun!

Hook: I want to see for myself.

Izzy: Why don't you come and get it hook?

So we ran off. Or in my case flew.

Hook: Oh fie when did I put that booby trap there?

Hahaha he fell in with the crocodile! Ah man Jake's gonna tease him.

Jake: Ahoy Captain Hook do you need help getting out?

Hook: Captain Hook never asks for help!

Jake: Oh well we tried! Now let's go back to pirate Island!

Both: Aye Aye Jake!

Later:

Izzy: It's no puzzle why we make such a great crew.

Me: i hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
